villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cam Brady
Camden "Cam" Brady is one of the two primary main characters of the 2012 film The Campaign. He was the main deuteragonist/anti-hero of the movie. He was portrayed by Will Ferrell. Role In this film, he a fictional conservative Democrat which not mentioned in the film and also is running for his fifth term in North Carolina's 14th district unopposed. However, his campaign is damaged by the revelation of his affair with one of his supporters when Cam accidentally leaves a sexually explicit voice message on a local family's phone. Corrupt businessmen brothers Glenn and Wade Motch, use this opportunity to convince Marty Huggins, tourism director for the town of Hammond and son of one of their associates, Raymond Huggins (Brian Cox), to run against Cam on the Republican ticket, as part of a plan to profit from illegal dealings with Chinese companies. Cam at first underestimates Marty and humiliates him by playing a video biography highlighting Marty's dim-witted nature. The Motch brothers then hire Tim Wattley to be Marty's campaign manager. Tim reinvents Marty as a successful entrepreneur and family man. Marty's popularity rises due to his effective campaign while Cam's is further damaged when he accidentally punches a baby when intending to hit Marty. Cam later runs a campaign portraying Marty as an Al Qaeda terrorist, and Marty exposes Cam as a fake Christian by asking him to recite the Lord's Prayer, which he fails to do. Cam attempts to restore his religious image by visiting a church of snake handlers, but he gets bitten by a snake. A video of the bite is leaked into the Internet and goes viral, increasing Cam's popularity. When Cam's son plans to slander his competition for class president, Cam realizes he has set a bad example and visits Marty to make peace. A drunken Cam tells Marty that he originally became a politician to help people, citing that as class president he had a dangerous, rusty slide removed from the playground. After Cam leaves, Wattley convinces Marty to call the police and report Cam for driving while drunk. Cam is arrested and his campaign is again damaged. Marty later airs a TV ad of Cam's son addressing Marty as "dad". Cam gets revenge on Marty by seducing his neglected wife Mitzy and recording the act. The released sex tape humiliates the Huggins family and causes Cam's campaign manager, Mitch, to abandon him. Marty retaliates by shooting Cam in the leg on a hunting trip, increasing his own popularity. As the election nears, Marty meets with the Motch brothers and learns of their plans to sell Hammond to their Chinese business partner and turn the town into a large series of factories. Marty realizes he has been used and rejects the Motch brothers' support. The Motch brothers offer Cam their support instead to preserve their plans. Marty meanwhile reconciles with his family. On election day, Cam's victory appears to be certain until Marty comes forward and exposes the Motch brothers' intent and promises to preserve Hammond if elected. Cam still wins and remains congressman due to rigged voting machines owned by the Motch brothers. While Cam gloats, Marty shows his large scars to Cam and reveals that he looked up to Cam in school for getting rid of the dangerous slide. Realizing he has swayed from his true objectives as a politician, Cam withdraws from the election and Marty wins by default. Cam earns back Mitch's respect, and Marty later appoints him his chief of staff. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Saboteurs Category:Power Hungry Category:Lover Stealers Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dimwits Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Adulterers Category:Male Category:Redeemed